The Underground
by EICofMarvelReborn
Summary: A Renegade, A blue speedfreak, An Alien, A Theif, A Robot and...what the hell is Daxter anyway? An adaptation of JAK II starring a superhero team that spans five major video game titles, THE UNDERGROUND
1. The Underground

_Ultimatevenom215 proudly presents…_

The Underground!

_For every age there is a time of trail. _

_The rock faces such a fire before It is the strength beneath our feet. _

_The plants brave vast winds before there roots can give us life. _

_As a sage of considerable years I have known only one such great ordeal._

_But it created heroes that were champions for all time…_

_**Dead town, East of haven city: **_

The landscape was a wasteland a murky swamp meandered in and out of ruined or decaying buildings, fog blanketed this destroyed land of filth , the smell was like a cross between rotting meat and sulphur.

In the midst of the wasteland a young man popped his head from behind a large grey boulder , he was obviously on his guard and checking if the coast was clear , The guy had light blonde hair that fell back onto his neck, He had a small green goatee that complimented his other features really well , he was wearing blue tunic with a piece of red cloth around his neck , on his forehead there was a pair of night vision goggles and there was a strap on his back that held a small weapon his name was Jak.

Jak swiftly crouched down and hid his head behind the rock he turned to his goofy looking partner with red hair and matching tunic, Daxter

"Coasts clear Dax" he whispered drawing his shotgun sized weapon , Daxter did the same Jak gave Daxter the signal to follow him as he cautiously left the hiding place staying in a crouched position. Though Jak showed no signs of nervousness Daxter was shaking and looked around rapidly ready to scream at the slightest sign of movement , he did look like he was gonna explode

"Uh…Jak?" Daxter asked nervously watching his back

"Remind Me again what were doin' here." Jak smiled standing up from behind a rock and scanning the area with his gun

"Y'know , the basic drill. One of praxis' eco tankers crashes (Which I really don't think was an accident) and samos wants us to get to it before the metal heads do." Jak Explained moving to behind a small destroyed wall flowed by Daxter

"Metal heads? I hate metal heads" Daxter said as he felt his stomach drop

"Yeah but y'like money don't ya. Samos says were gonna get an early payday if this shit goes as planned." Jak and Daxter jumped over the wall and cautiously crossed a bridge

" Log in the heads actually gonna pay us this time?" Daxter asked almost sounding shocked

"Heh , that's a-" Jak suddenly grabbed Daxter by his neck and pulled him behind a large rock

"Get down!" Jak hissed they both peered over the top of the rock and saw two creatures walking through the ruins of a destroyed building , what looked like blood was dripping from their jaws that were filled with dagger sharp teeth , they were large but not tall kind of hunched over , there head back and shoulders were covered with grey armour, they had red eyes with no eyeballs and in the middle of their forehead was a glowing gold "Skull gem" .

These were Metal heads. They appeared to be talking to each other Jak watched confused , they disappeared from Jaks eye line so he peered over the side of the rock watching them walk off into the mist

"What do we do now?" Daxter asked Jak turned his head to Daxter and smiled nodding towards the metal heads

"We follow" he whispered he then began to crawl after the metal heads holding his gun firmly , Daxter gulped eyes widened then reluctantly followed Jak.

Jak and Daxter followed the metal heads to the crash site of th eco tanker there was at least Twelve metal heads surrounding the huge black vehicle with smaller barrels of eco attached to its under belly.

Jak and Daxter climbed to a high ledge to get a better view , when the got to the top they were surprised to see two members of the cities defence the Crimson guard standing around and doing nothing about the fact that metal heads were their . One larger metal head approached one of the guards

"Its late" It hissed in a inhuman tone of voice that sounded English

"This is the shipment. The baron says: "Take it and get the fuck outta here!" the guard replied pointing his gun at a smaller metal head that was growling , a metal looked up to the high ledge and spotted Jak & Daxter it slipped silently away from the pack and climbed to the ledge. The large metal head squared up to the guard scanning him up and down with his fire-red eyes ,

"Its late" it hissed again

"Were getting' short on eco" The explained

"And the leaders getting short on patience" it turned to the other metal-heads and hissed something in a different language they immediately began to collect the barrels the larger one turned to the guard

"We will have …Triple the order by next week or… well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" the metal-head snarled at the terrified guards. Jak & Daxter watched intensely then Jak turned to Daxter

"Why are the guards giving the metal heads eco?" he whispered

"Goddammit! I told ya the baron wasn't 100 kosher. Did I call it or-?" Daxter whispered jestering with his hands , Jak slid down the rock they were l lying on and turned to Daxter

"We gotta tell samos, now!" he said Jak and Daxter prepared to leave , they turned round and there eyes widened at what they saw , a huge metal stood on the rock above them , Daxters jaw dropped several inches from his beaver like teeth as he stood in shock at the feet of the creature

"OH MY-!" the metal head let loose an ear-splitting roar that attracted the attention of the metal heads and crimson guard: Jak ad Daxter had been found.

Jak ripped out his gun fired a spray of red bullets into the monsters chest black flipping off he rock and onto the ground landing in a crouched position he span round and aimed his gun at the metal heads on the tanker. Jak flipped a button and his small weapon became a large blue Gatalling gun he pulled the trigger and rapid bullets flew threw the air like a swarm of wasps about too land in some orange Juice.

The impact sent metal heads flying In all directions spraying purple blood around the area.

Jak caught his breath and pumped a bullet into the metal head commandos head , Jak rolled towards the crimson guard Jak smashed the frist one in the face with the but end of his gun he then elbowed the second one and smacked the third one in the face.

He approached the eco tanker as metal heads fled . Daxter jumped down from the ledge

"YEAAAAAHHHHH, We did it !!!!" he screamed in triumph dancing on he spot

"Whatever…" Jak sighed aiming a yellow sniper rifle at a metal head

"Thread the needle…" he whispered, Jak pulled the trigger sending a yellow bullet flying towards the metal head , the something unexpected happened the bullet hit a barrel of eco Jak widened his eyes

"HIT THE FLOOR!!!!!" he screamed diving to he left Daxter didn't move and was caught off guard .

The Barrel exploded into a purple fire ball Daxter was blasted into the swampy water with a splash he disappeared.

"DAX!" Jak screamed running over to where Daxter had fell in the water he ran into the bog franticly moving water and crap with his hands

"DAXTER!" he called again in the hopes of a reply , suddenly an orange rat came up for air

"JEEEEEEEEEEEZ!!!" it screamed in Daxters voice it was wearing miniature goggles that resembled that of what Daxter was wearing, the Daxter-Rat swam like a Maniac for shore ,it or he stood up , the rat was at the most 60cm in height he was tiny and His fur was sodden from the murk water

"Okay… samos has so got to start doin' his own crap!!!" Daxter screamed at Jak who stood almost frozen in shock and wide-eyed at his partners appearance Daxter continued

"That's it! I'm outta this underground shit Jak! Burger kings hiring and no-ones gonna bite my head off there! Who's gonna miss me anyway! Its not like the undergrounds got no-"

"Dax!" Jak interrupted

"Whaaaat?" Daxter asked stretching his arms out in front of him Daxter suddenly noticed his skin was gone… and in its place fur Daxter slowly lowered his arm eyes wider than ever before, so wide you almost could not see his pupils Daxter took a deep breath then there was absolute silence …Daxters eyes grew back to there normal size

"Oh…Crap!" he breathed he then lost his balance and fainted.

**_Haven city_** .

The towering palace home to haven city's ruler baron praxis stood hundreds of feet above the streets, heaven city was a city in walls , the city walls and shield system kept the animals out! The city itself was divide into sections The main city was a majestic complex a lot like new York a huge statue of the baron stood in the area out side the place known as the heart of haven, the main city also had a stadium were city races were held regularly. The slums and water slums looked entirely different, it looked like a cross between a Chicago ghetto and the grand canal of Venice , the grassy areas that lead into haven forest and the mountains were green and tree full were the city grew its vegetables, and the finial section resembled an Arabian Ba-Zar with tents and old desert huts.

On the outside of a freeway that connected the slums and the Ba-zar known as "The B-zone" was a small laboratory. Inside Jak and a scientist looked over Daxter who was lying on a operating table and was being scanned by many lasers. The lab was small but the area it had was filled wit computer consoles and screens and other technooligetic stuff a hologram of Daxter floated in the middle of the lab , the scientist (Vin) observed the hologram and the effects the dark eco ad had, Vin had a big streak of white hair over his otherwise bald head , he wore black shades over his eyes , his body clothes were a white lab coat and brown tan boots Vin looked at the hologram and smiled intrigued "Fascinating" he whispered to himself "Rather than killing you (as one might expect) the dark eco has mutated you into some sort of … ottsel"

Jak at Vin puzzled "What's a-?"

"Ottsel? It's a cross between a otter and a weasel." Vin replied smiling at Jak

"Standard genetic science page 123. Great book"

"HEY!" Daxter barked making both men jump

"What can you do to help me doc..?" Daxter asked turning his head towards vin , vin looked back at Daxter with a grim face , Daxters heart dropped into his stomach and he felt like hed just bin hit in the head with a sledge hammer

"Actually Daxter….There's nothing we can do!" vin smiled nervously scratching the back of his neck ,

Daxter sat bolt upright eyes wide and full of tears for several minutes there was complete silence then Daxter broke down into tears

"Oh god…you're gonna kill me! You wanna sing at my funeral Jak? Coz its coming my friend!" Daxter Cried his words were barley addible due to the fact that he was crying and he was resting his head in the palm of hands , vin turned to Jak

"You do know there's a brief at the underground at five right?" Vin smiled

"Yeah! But thanks" Jak said his gaze still focused on the sobbing Daxter , vin moved closer to Jak and whispered in his ear

"Listen word on the street is that the metal-head leader is close to developing technology that could destroy the city Shield. If that happens were fucked! And all you little underground retards will to be fucked! "

Jak turned to face vin who continued to whisper

"This cities gonna go the way dead town went. Baron praxis doesn't care about us! When war comes he wont give a flying fuck! About all the innocent kids as long as he saves his cycloptic butt."

Jak was silent for a while as he thought of a little What if? Scenario , his thoughts were interrupted by a banging and he looked up out of his thoughts to see Daxter banging his head off the operating table

"Why me!? WHY ME!? " Jak turned back to vin

"Between you and me I think the barons got a little deal going on with his little metal friends"

Vin Narrowed his eyes and thought of what the baron was concocting

"Unless we find some new defence I reckon we are all gonna die at the end of this"

_**South bay, Haven city: **_

A huge building stood floating on top of the water in the south bay of haven city, it was several stories high with circular windows on each floor. The building it self was made up of green bricks and a straw roof a wooden spiral platform connected the bottom of the building to the top and the structure was kind of slanted. No-one suspected that the old hut was actually headquarters to the fabled "Underground".

Jak and Daxters boat pulled in at the docking area at 4:57 , Jak stepped off the boat he was wearing his civilian clothing now just a orange t-shirt and cream pants sitting on his shoulder was Daxter who was scratching his chest franticly

"Yuck I am not one for the whole fur/Flea thing. This could have a serious impacted of the Lady factor Daxter said now reaching to scratch his back

"Dax you don't have a lady! You've NEVER had a lady" Jak chuckled

Daxter narrowed his eyes

"Yeah well. That don't mean it aint never gonna happen."

"It aint!" Jak replied

"We'll maybe you'd have more girls if you weren't such a Cu-!"

"Hey guys" interrupted a girls voice both guys turned in the direction of the voice to see a sexy young purple haired girl she was wearing a tight pink top and jeans, her hair was tied into a ponytail and she wore dark make up. Jak blushed and waved

"Hi Kirea" he said smiling

"Perfect time! Dad was just yelling for you! You know where the war room is" Kirea looked at Jak lovingly then turned to Daxter

"What's this? Your pet?" She asked pointing at Daxter

"Pet? I'm all man babe!" Daxter said rasing his eyebrows

Kirea widened her eyes

"DAXTER?!" she asked puzzled staring at the tiny _ottsel_ her eyes slowly grew back to normal size

"You look…"

Daxter grinned "Sexy?"

"..Furry." Kirea sniffed the air around Daxter then waved her hand passed her nose

"And you smell like a dog (And that's not compliment) you need a bath."

Daxter grinned "No problem babe you can take one with me!"

"Excuse me… I don't date animals.!" Kiera said before turning back to Jak and smiled

"See ya later" she walked off Jak looked at her as she walked away with goo-goo eyes Daxter broke into the world of bliss

"Hey! Don't get any ideas! She's the bosses daughter!" He said sharply Jak began to walk up the spiral platform that would take them to the war room.

A huge conference table dominated the area in the open air room at the top of the hut . Jak approached it slowly eyeing who was present foe the meeting .

Directly opposite to them was the underground leader : Samos the shadow he had white hair that had a log going through it and a white beard, his skin was light green that remind Jak a bit of Kermit the frog , he had

two black eyes that he wore glasses on , he was wearing green tunic and brown belt , he was a short man but he wore two tree stumps on his feet that made him appear taller in his left hand he held a green staff.

On the left side of the table sat vin who ran the undergrounds computers And Torn who ran the street network of the underground , Torn had many tattoos across his young face and many scars that looked like each one was a lesson learned.

On the right side was the head of Haven cities army: Sig. He was black and wore armour made from Metal Head skulls he held a huge gun in his hand and that two had metal-head skulls on it he had one fake eye that glistened in the evening sun.

Also on the right of the table was samos' right hand man : Kor he was an old man with white he wore a gold emblem on his fore-head his hair was grey and looked like a lions-mane. The moment the two reached the table all eyes fixed on Daxter ,

vin spoke up " I have informed them of your situation Daxter." Daxter jumped from Jaks shoulder and onto the table as Jak took a seat

"All right people!" samos said banging his staff onto the table

"The focus of this meeting will be the growing threat of the metal heads and safety of our men on the streets"

Sig stood up from his seat

"If I may sir.. can I just say that my troops cannot hold back the metal heads in haven forest. It's a massacre! Every day! This week alone the death toll was-!"

Torn interrupted and said in gruff voice "Well it isn't exactly flowers and daisies here ether man!"

Sig looked taken a back by this comment "I never said it-"

Torn suddenly stood up from his chair and lent over to sig pointing at him violently

"Yeah well , don't think we have it easy just 'cause we're inside the city" he snarled

"Gentlemen settle down." Samos said pushing his staff between the two he looked at Jak and gestured with his hand

"Jak , I understand yesterdays mission didn't go quite as planned."

Jak rose fro his seat as sig and torn sat down

"Well… we saw the crimson guard giving eco to a group of metal heads" Jak explained , everyone went wide-eyed at this comment except Kor who began to twitch nervously

"Jak are there witnesses?" Vin asked

Jak was hesitant to answer "Uh.. No! both crimson guard Involved were (ahem) killed. Ether than that its just me and Daxter."

"Without witnesses it just you're word against the barons My dear boy. And we know who the courts are going to believe" Kor wheezed in a British accent

"Excuse me ! can please get back to the metal head problem! If things don't improve I'm gonna have to pull out." Sig said

"You can't do that!" Torn barked

"I have to ! for the good of the men!"

"SCREW YOUR MEN! What about all the men and women AND children that will die if the metal heads take the city. Your men will have to die for us! I mean what else can we do?"

"There is one thing…" Vin began everyone turned to him

"Well we could create a special team of super-humans and mutants to deal with the metal-head problem! Confront the beasts with a new kind of beast. Like a super-hero team."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! HAHAHA! SUPERHEROS?" Daxter laughed but Jak thought about it he stroked his goatee sitting back in his seat, he contemplated

"Super hero team" then a smile spread across his face …Maybe they weren't all gonna die after all

NEXT: Calling of the champions


	2. Finding The champions

The Underground

Part2- "Calling of the Champions"

**_Haven city bank ,_**

The midnight moon shone on haven city's towering bank its gleam sparkled in the glass of the windows. On the side of the building a small figure abseiled down via a large rope connected with the top of the building , The man looked like a ninja assassin in his full black body suit and matching balaclava , he had a belt that held many gadgets and in a holster on his back was a large gold Hook on a staff. His name was Sly , he knew the volts of haven bank held more than one hundred million dollars and being a professional thief …he knew he could get his hands on every cent . Sly stopped when he reached the thirty first floor, he reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a small device that looked like a small cell phone, he pointed it at the glass and pushed a button on it, a green laser beam shot out the end , sly cut a perfect circle in the glass and without a pause he lifted up the bottom of his balaclava and licked his right glove holding on to the rope with his left , he placed his hand on the glass ring that stuck to the glove, sly slowly pulled back his hand removing the glass as a result. When the ring was completely out he dropped it to the ground below hoping that too many people wouldn't be alerted to its loud crash and smashing sound, silent as a whisper: Sly slid through the ring.

Sly stood in the ring several feet off the ground , he scanned the area with his sharp, yellow eyes that were as sly as his name suggested , he noticed that the floor between him and the vault was laser-alarmed and that there were several rotating cameras in the three rafters in the roof , sly chuckled "Cake…" before the first camera could film him he jumped up like a cat after a bird and landed in a upside down position on the first rafter. Sly waited for the camera to turn to a safe position then somersaulted through the air landing on a bar in the second rafter just above the gaze of the cameras. Sly grabbed this opportunity, he ripped the hook off his back and swung it down destroying the camera that began to fall rapidly sly lent back and caught the falling camera sly pulled himself back up and placed the camera in a holster on his belt , Sly turned to the first camera , he hurled his hook at the camera it twirled in the air before making contact with the camera that flew out the window and exploded, the hook changed direction like a boomerang and came back towards sly who outstretched his arm and caught the hook without so-much as breaking a sweat or breathing hard. Sly placed the hook back in its holder and leapt to the next rafter he grabbed the camera, his hands covering the lense and ripped it from its place , sparks flew out in a electrical explosion, Sly managed to matain his balance from a blast that would have sent a normal man flying to the floor, Sly smiled and noticed that the floor in front of the vault was not laser alarmed , he leapt from his perch barrel rolling in the air as he jumped majestically over the laser floor and landed in front of the vault.

The only thing that stood between Sly and HIS money was an electrical barrier. Sly slowly approached the vault removing his mask , slys face was not that of a man but it was grey and fuzzy, his eyes were yellow and silted he had all the features of a rodent, Sly was a Racoon (And a handsome one at that ).

Sly removed the hook from his back and turned it the other way round and jabbed at the force field with the staff like end of it, the blue electricity sent a shock through the hook and to slys hand

"Ah!" sly dropped the hook on the floor , he rubbed his hand clenching in pain

"Damn it!" he cursed he then started to look around for a way to shut off the force filed. He looked up and saw a large shiny power box just above the volt ,Sly smiled and jumped onto the wall , using claws to hang on he began to climb the wall , when he reached the power box he took something from his belt and pressed a button it began to bleep loudly he placed it on the power box and jumped down to the floor

"Fire in the hole.." he chuckled to himself the beeping became faster and louder until there was a small electric explosion above his head, the force field disintegrated. Grabbing his hook sly rushed towards the vault door he placed a large square device on the locking mechanism he typed something on it a second later there was a small explosion and sly moved out the way as the vault door fell down.

Knowing that the crimson guard would be here soon sly rushed into the vault and ripped two large black duffels from holsters on his legs and franticly began to fill them with money. Once he had collect over Five hundred thousand dollars he decided to get the hell out of there .Wasting no time he raced across the laser floor, High pitched alarm bells rang out as sly raced to get out of the building sly jumped up at the window and dove through the ring he'd created Sly smirked "Catch me if you can!"

Sly allowed himself to freefall until he hit a lower rooftop, wasted no-time in getting straight back on his feet and racing along, he leapt to another roof and then to another, he continued to hop rooftops until he was so far away the crimson guard couldn't catch him if he wanted them to. Sly took a moment to take in some well needed breaths, he smiled at what he had pulled off tonight, he knew it wouldn't be the last stunt he pulled off either, suddenly slys ear twitched as he sensed he was not alone on the rooftop. Sly span round to see Jak standing before him arms crossed. Sly leapt backwards and ripped the hook from its holster

"Who the hell are you?!" he snarled, his voice didn't reflect his good looks it was Gruff almost cold. Jak smiled as sly began to circle him Jak chuckled

"Y'know I'm astonished! With all your talents and assets, that you have become just a common thief" Sly glared at Jak, Sly knew that Jak was right but he tried hard not to let on that he knew

"I Like doing this Man!" Sly explained " This is what I do!"

"Yeah.." Jak said shrugging "But wouldn't you like to be more. There are people like you. People who are less than what they're." Jak smiled "Come with me you can meet those people"

"Oh yeah? How do I know that your not crimson guard and this whole thing is a trap!!!?" Sly hissed momentarily thinking of diving backwards off the rooftop and running like hell

Jak shrugged "Ya don't! Your just gonna have to trust me"

_**Eco Strip mine,**_

On a rocky cliff face just north of haven city there was a large mine , huge wells populated the tree-less area , rivers of eco replaced water in the desert type landscape. A figure dropped down from a large crane and hit the floor hard though he didn't even stagger back ,The creature looked like a yellow rabbit , the fur on its face and ears had stripes of golden brown running along it , the figure was wearing a blue and black space-looking suit he had a steel chest plate with a glowing blue gem in it , his gloves , boots , shoulder and knee covers were the same colour , he wore a small helmet that didn't obstruct his facial features or ears. His name was ratchet he was a member of an endangered Species called a Lombax.

He ran towards an eco well and stood before it , he leant down and pressed a button on his boots and continued to walk towards the well he put his boot on the well and began to walk up the vertical surface, when he reached the top of the well he saw the cap that sealed in the eco was locked up , ratchet raised a communicator on his wrist to his mouth "Telsa Claw!" he stated clearly , a blue light en-gulfed Ratchets hand then the blue light exploded and a huge claw mechanism was in its place ratchet pointed the "Telsa Claw" at the cap and clenched his fist , a blue bolt of electricity shot out the telsa claws end and blew the cap into the river of eco, ratchet peered inside the well to see the Dark purple substance , Dark Eco it was very rare and very valuable ratchet was only taking the eco to get funding for a special project Codenamed: R.Y.N.O.

Ratchet opened a compartment in his carbonox alloy gloves, inside were seventeen small black balls he picked one up, he flicked a small switch on the ball and it grew to the size of a Mellon, ratchet un-screwed a cap in the top of the ball and slowly lowered it into the eco, ratchet marinated the ball in the eco until it was full . As ratchet withdrew the ball from the eco he heard a soft growling he turned round and inspected the area behind him "Hello?" he asked…silence ratchet shrugged when he turned round he was suddenly sent flying backwards by a punch to his face ratchet span round in the air before hitting hard on the ground face first , he glass on his helmet shattered and he began to bleed from the nose and mouth , Ratchet turned over from where he lay in the sand , though his blurred vision a metal head materialised on top of the eco well, it raised its head and let loose a Ear-splitting howl, at the end of the howl metal heads began to close in from all sides Ratchet panicked , wide-eyed he raised the communicator to his mouth "Pyrocit-ahhh!" Ratchet was swarmed by the metal heads they pinned him to the ground and began to bite his back and legs "No! No! No!".

Suddenly Yellow bullets made contact with metal head skin black blood sprayed across the sand, the attacking metal heads scattered like roaches , Ratchet looked up to see Jak holding his smoking blaster triumphantly in his hands, resting his leg on the dead metal head.

"Oh my god! Thanks dude you saved my life!" Ratchet yelled smiling yet rather shaken from the ordeal , Jak offered his hand to ratchet , ratchet took it and Jak lifted him off the floor , parts of ratchets costume was torn and he had cuts all over his body , his nose was bleeding and his helmet was completely destroyed (He basically looked and smelled like Shit!" ). Ratchet took his helmet off and rubbed his forehead "Whoa! " He exclaimed stepping back a bit "I'm so gonna feel that in the morning!" Ratchet smiled

Jak raised an eyebrow "How old are you?" he asked

"Uh…" Ratchet hesitated "Twenty six?" he lied smiling

"Bullshit! How old are you really!?" Jak asked

Ratchet sighed "sixteen!"

Jak placed his hand on ratchets shoulder "Kid…Why are you out here stealing eco in metal head territory ?" Jak asked

" I need money for a new project." Ratchet sighed

"I'm a big-time inventor dude! I've built Ships , weapons I get exclusive fundings from Gagetron ! " Ratchet told Jak , his hands were part of his speech he waved them around while he was talking . Jak listend intently

"So why steal the eco?" Jak asked

"They won't fund my R.Y.N.O project" ratchet glared at the ground clenching his fist

Jak looked puzzled "Uh…R.Y.N.O?!"

"Oh…" Ratchet smiled "It's a extremely powerful rocket launcher, fires four missiles at once destroys everything in its path. The ryno bit stands for Rip You a New One."

Jak smiled devishly "Sounds great why'd they pull your funding?" he asked curiously

"They said in was _'potentially dangerous'_ all the weapons I've made in the past are! Gimme a frickin' break!" Ratchet yelled doing air quotes

"Well… I think I may have proposition for ya kid!" Jak looked behind ratchet and saw metal heads in the distance "But we better get outta here before the Metal Scum come back !"

**_Android Research and development centre, planet Quartu_**

A large circular frame with a blue ripplely wave in the centre stood as the lone object in a completely grey room , waiting outside was a scientist and two humanoid looking androids, the scientist was a short man he had ginger hair and a matching beard he had a large bald spot and wore distinctive round spectacles.

"Oh…God" the scientist sighed pacing up and down in front of the warp-gate "There not commin' I know it. Ye can never trust these earthlings. They don't-" there was a bright blue flash and samos appeared out of the warp gate , in another flash Jak appeared accompanied by Daxter who was perched on his shoulder. The scientist walked over to samos and offered his hand "Samos! It's a great honour to meet ye." He shook Jaks hand then pointed to the door "If you would please come with me".

Samos , Jak and Daxter followed the scientist down corridors that were crowed with other scientists and robots, was practically shaking with excitement "Ooohhh Jak! Were getting a robot ! can you believe that!! A ro-Freakin'-bot!!!!" Jak shook his head _"Nut"_ he thought as Daxter continued "Maybe well get one of them killer mechs!-No!-one of those walking tanks that shoots up everyone and everything-No!-Yes!-Maybe!...Oh God! I'm soo excited" Daxter laughed . The group reached a large set of double doors at the end of the corridors "This is it." The scientist said entering his authorisation code "This is it!" Daxter laughed as the door opened, he was as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning the doors slid open , Daxter smile dropped when he saw a 2ft little robot reading Shakespeare "Serial Number 85429671 codename: Clank!" The scientist proclaimed Proudly everyone was silent they couldn't believe it, they had been promised an intelligent fighting machine and they had got this! "Your shitting us right?!" Daxter asked the scientist shook his head "C'mon doc he's smaller than me for gods sake!" Daxter yelled

"I'll have you know! That what I lack in size I make up for in my massive brain power !" The little robot said in a voice that sounded both Robotic and human its accent was British

"Believe me samos" the scientist said turning to the sage "The wee guys forgot more than all 'o ye know" He chuckled "We spent 3 years perfecting his intelligence." He said proudly smiling warmly at the tiny android who gazed curiously on the group with his giant green eyes, "I'm not denying that you've got a beautiful robot Sir. But the size and lack of fire-power is something I-" Samos began

"Ah! But it doesn't end there! If you'd like to follow me this way I'll happily give ye an example. Come on clank!"

The group stood behind pane of bullet proof glass in a huge indoor testing area ,in the centre of the room was clank. The scientist sat behind a huge hi-tech computer console typing in codes to run a program "Ready clank?" he said into a microphone that came up on the speaker system in the testing area, clank nodded the scientist sat back in his chair and smiled at the group "Run attack simulation 215!" the scientist commanded. The group noticed a door in the wall open clank turned round to face the door, there was a booming like thunder that came from the door Jaks eyes widened when he saw what came out , A giant scorpion-like creature was a least five hundred times the size of clank , Jak walked over to the scientist his fists clenched "The hell are you doin'! your gonna kill him!" He yelled the scientist just smirked "Clank show these nice gents what Ye can do eh?" clank nodded and glared at the attacking Alien. Clank swept his hands to the side and his arms and hands suddenly got bigger , Jak watched wondering what the hell was going on… Clanks legs the elevated him to a much higher size then his body grew and finally his head , clank clenched his fist and it glew a bright shade of neon pink , Clank was now taller than the creature and towered over it, clank smashed his fist really hard into The aliens skull ,Killing it instantly clank turned towards the glass and began to grow back to normal size.

The scientist turned to face the dumbfounded group "He is also fully equipped with Heli pack, Thrusters pack and hydro pack upgrades. Any questions?" He asked

"I have one" Daxter said raising his hand

"Oh aye. What have ye t' say?" the scientist asked

"Do you charge for delivery ?"

_**Haven forest**_

The water flowed freely through the river and into a large lagoon. The surrounding area was lush and green littered with towering trees, meandering rivers, small rock formations and large boulders, the air was so crisp and moist that anybody breathing it couldn't help but to be happy.

But sitting on one of the boulders was the figure of a creature that wasn't happy to be alive, the creature in question looked like a large blue hedgehog, he was wearing army pants like there wore in all those Vietnam movies, he wasn't wearing a shirt and was barefooted, He had long hair that was spiked up slightly some of his fringe fell over his face. His name was Sonic. He was gifted (or as he thought cursed) with the power to run at supersonic speeds. But his power was given to him in a terrible lab accident , a sadistic scientist known as Robotnik and a team of vivisectionists turned him and a group of animals into super humans (or rather animals) however a day after creation all but one where scheduled for termination , to test the firing capability of the new "KG" series robot. Sonics family was massacred. Only sonic and his best friend tails escaped but tails was killed by a pack of forest metal heads within less than four hours of escaped time.

Sonic heard a foot break a branch behind him , he turned his head swiftly ready to run if it was a metal head looking for meat. Jak stood behind Sonic his blaster resting in his hands he smiled at the cautious sonic who looked at him like he was an alien from another planet.

"Hey" Jak said smiling , Sonic gave no reply

"Um… Yeah" Jak continued "My name is Jak. I represent the haven city defence group know as the underground and-"

"Shut up!" Sonic said loudly turning his head around again looking at the water flowing gently across the rocks. Jak began to move closer to sonic, Jak climbed up the boulder and sat right next to sonic

" As I was saying. I have a proposition for you , if you would be willing to come to haven city and discuss it with my boss." Jak said smiling Sonic turned to Jak glaring at him with his shappire coloured eyes , Jak turned away and shook his head " This organisation is full of tortured mind just like you , frightened , alone , no one to turn to when the going gets tough, these people will understand what its like t-"

"NO THEY WONT!!!!" Sonic yelled out suddenly Jumping up

"You say they understand and sure they will under stand but they don't know what its like. NOBODY FREAKIN' KNOWS WHAT IT'S LIKE!!!!!" sonic screamed his eyes full of tears , Jak looked at him with pity as sonic slowly sat back down. Jak placed his hand on Sonics shoulder

"Give us a chance. Just…Hear us out" Jak said softly , Sonic looked distant staring at the water, Sonic turned to Jak looking puzzled "No shit this time , What is this?"

_**Underground Southern HQ**_

They all entered the briefing room , a large room that was deep in the sub-basement of the headquarters, with a holographic globe on a table in centre it was filled with expensive and complex looking technology, They all took there first steps into room , there foot steps echoing around . Samos , Jak , Daxter , Sig , Torn , Vin and Kor stood in front of the Holo-globe looking at their soldiers after a week of recruiting this was the super human team. They stood in formation , Sonic in front of the others looking like the leader , Sly and Ratchet stood to the left of sonic and clank stood to his right. Sly was wearing a dark black full body outfit with orange Elbow and Shin pads. Ratchet was wearing a grey and black leather suit his gloves and shin pads had glowing orange bits on them , he held his helmet under his armpit like an astronaut about to go into space. Sonic was wearing army pants and a green sleeveless shrit his hands placed firmly in his pockets.

Slowly the group moved closer to the underground members and stopped just in front of samos.

"Welcome!" Samos said warmly smiling proudly at his newly recruited heroes "For those of you who do not know me I am known as the shadow , But you may call me samos"

The group listend to the old green skinned sage intently whilst also eying the other members of the underground Samos' smile dropped and he said quite seriously " People I'm gonna be frank: The survival of the entire planet could depend on you saying yes to this proposition. The Baron of this city is mad with power , he is playing with forces he doesn't understand and when the shit hits the fan (And believe me its coming) then this city's gonna someone to pick up the pieces"

"Oh? So were just a clean up crew?" Sonic said raising an eyebrow angrily

"No! No ! No! You are black ops agents. You'll be sent on missions that are either to dangerous for regular agents or missions that could uncover information as to what the baron is up to" Samos explained. The group looked unconvinced and blank , they did not like the idea of being the undergrounds "Errand Boys"

Samos shook his head " If you say no: That's fine we will not pressure you into doing anything you do not want to do. But each one of you was hand-picked because of the talents you possess. And looking at you now, you are an Army that mar himself would be damn proud of! Now what do you say?" Samos said . The group members looked at each other and then back at samos each one contemplating their decision. Clank spoke up "Well you know Im in sir" the little robot smiled giving the thumbs up to samos

"Dude I got your back. I'm in!" ratchet said Loudly smiling widely

"If da planet needs me I'm der amigo." Sly said in his usual deep voice

"Ah what the hell! I'M IN!" Sonic yelled slamming his fist into his palm.

Samos smiled "Excellent!" he gestured his staff to Jak and said "Jak here may not possess any superhuman attributes, but he is our best agent . And as such he will be your field leader"

Jak gave a nod to the team Daxter clutching tightly to his steel shoulder pad. Samos moved closer to the team , leaning on his staff for support "Each of you is an expert in his own field. Sly : Stealth , Ratchet: Weaponry , Sonic: Hand to hand combat , Clank : Intelligence and Jak: leadership." Samos said pointing to each team member with his staff. "Now proceed to your quarters and rest up! Tomorrow your training begins. Dismissed!" Samos commanded approaching Vin

" You have good ideas piondexter" Samos smiled "Not often but you do have them"

_**Elsewhere…**_

Screams of the red sage echoed for miles around as he was flung out of his hut window and plummeted to the lava below. The red sage was overweight bad ways he had a white moustache and red skin , he was wearing body armour ,not that body armour would protect him from the liquid hot magma he was rocketing towards. There was a moment of peace and possibilities before every nerve end in his body cried out in pain has his body slowly sank into the lava. Back at his obliterated hut a figure stood in the smashed window frame , the figure had long red hair that covered its face completely , it was wearing a brown leather jacket and matching pants . he was wearing white gloves that had two large spikes on them. The figure chuckled to him self and before leaving he turned to lava where he had thrown the red sage

"That be a lesson to ya!" He said in a deep rough sounding voice

"No one crosses the eggman."

To be continued…


End file.
